


Everlasting

by TheMadQueenMogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Character Death, Explosions, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack Pattillo, Gun Violence, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Immortality, Self-Inflicted Gunshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadQueenMogar/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: Immortality was a discovery. It started out like Michael, much like an explosion would.





	Everlasting

The discovery started out with Michael. His being a mere accident. He had accidentally detonated a sticky bomb when he wasn't out of range yet. He was still alive after and came walking out of that caving-in warehouse with his skin seeming to have evaporated, leaving his blood and tissue to the crisp air and ash of the explosion. He was too in shock to feel the entirety of the pain. Ryan saw him first and knew he wouldn't be able to recover from this. He felt remorse for Michael as he pulled out a gun. Michael knew it had to be done so he just nodded and shut his eyes. His body went limp as the bullet went right through his brain, splattering blood and brain matter onto the wall next to them.

 

He woke up a half hour later with a slight headache and somehow in a body bag. He remembered exactly what happened, but couldn't bring himself to think of this as anything other than the afterlife. He shifted in the bag and heard very panicked, terrified gasps from at least five different people. The zipper of the bag was slowly pulled down and that's when Michael saw it. He had never ever seen Jeremy that horrified in his life and seeing him like that chilled his bones. He sat up and rubbed his head, feeling the dried blood in his hair. He realized that maybe this wasn't the afterlife and maybe he had come back to life in some insane movie way. He still remembers the way his skin felt as it melted off his bones.

 

-

 

The second one to figure it out was Jeremy. Though he went quicker than Michael. The bright purple and orange hair gave him away as he ran down the street to dodge the cops. He had shot a few down and managed to drop them off his tail as he ran into an alley, only to realize it was a dead end. He went to reload his gun, but much to his bad luck, didn't have any ammo left. He sighed and pressed back against the wall to look for a way out. There wasn't one except for the way he came in and he knew damn well he wasn't leaving that alley alive.

 

A cop had cornered him in that alley and shot him twice, once in the heart and once between the eyes. Geoff found him a few minutes later and carried him back to the safe house. Jeremy woke up thirty minutes later with a slight ache in his chest and some recollection of what happened. Everyone was still shocked, but slightly less shocked than when it happened to Michael. It took Jeremy a week to believe he had actually came back from the dead. Still to the present day, he refuses that he went out so pathetically. He still panics whenever he stumbles into an alley with a dead end.

 

-

 

Of course, Gavin was next to discover it. They were messing around. It wasn't even a heist so no pressure was on them. Jack had taken the crew out in her cargobob so they could fuck around by picking up different cars and moving them. Gavin was leaning out of it, holding onto the bar next to the open door, shouting and pointing to a truck below. He had stumbled out of Jack’s cargobob as she moved it and fallen face first onto the pavement.

 

It wasn't a pretty sight at all. All the gold jewelry shattered and mixed with crimson blood. Gavin’s nose broke in multiple places, making it look even bigger. Michael had to literally scrape Gavin off of the pavement and into the back of the car they just stolen to get back home. When he woke up, he immediately started to complain that he died in such a pathetic way, even more so than Jeremy did. Michael added on by telling Gavin that he died the way he lived - stupid. Gavin squawked at Michael and tried to hit him. Gavin can't stand on the edge of a building or in a plane without starting to cry.

 

-

 

Ryan’s discovery was an experiment. He was the first to actually decide on a word to describe the lads and wanted to test it on himself. Geoff called him crazy, told him if he actually did die from the experiment, then he was going to bring the masked man back from the dead and kill him again. Ryan shrugged him off and grabbed a pistol. He climbed out to the roof of the penthouse, telling everyone to follow, and they did. He stood a bit further away from them and pulled the trigger, just like how he did to Michael. Gavin jumped at the noise from the gun and hid behind Michael. Jeremy took out his phone and set a timer for thirty minutes.

 

Sure enough, Ryan had came back. Geoff started giving him an earful like, “What if you didn’t make it you sadist fuck?!” Ryan just shrugged him off and smirked. “It worked didn’t it,” he told Geoff, “Besides, do you really think I would let myself go like that?” Geoff just rolled his eyes and went back into the penthouse. Ryan turned to look at Jack and smirked. She just shook her head and went to follow Geoff. That’s when Ryan said it outloud for all of them to here. They were immortal. His experiment, if you catch him on enough low sleep to tell you, was really just payback to himself for what he did to Michael.

 

-

 

Jack went next. She was the hardest to recover. It was a bad heist. Everyone had split up with plans to meet at one of the safe houses. She was speeding down the highway, narrowly avoiding the cop cars who barricaded the road. Spikes on the road were the start to her downfall. They blew out her tires and made her lose control of the car. The car swerved and ran into the concrete wall on the side of the highway and flipped over. She could feel her neck break as the car landed on it’s roof. The cops left, knowing she wouldn’t have made it out of there alive.

  
The crew found her twenty minutes later, tracking down her earpiece. Ryan pulled her out of the car very carefully. He laid her on the pavement and stood next to the others as they waited. They had their back to her as she gasped in a large, long breath of air. She smiled when she saw the others. “I caught some serious air,” she joked and rubbed at her neck. Geoff rolled his eyes and went to help her up, telling her never to do something like that again. She still has nights where she can’t sleep because of how her neck felt hot with fire as it snapped when her skull hit the roof of the car.

 

-

 

It would be a lie to say Geoff’s apparent death was anything more brutal than Jack’s. Such a pitied way to go out for the kingpin. He was at a corner store, buying drinks and snacks for the movie night that Jack insisted on having. He wasn’t wearing his tux and had his tattoos covered. As he went to pay for the items, he accidentally flashed the gun tucked in his waistband. A rookie mistake. The poor teenager behind the register quietly pressed the alarm button under the counter. Geoff didn’t notice the police sirens until it was too late. He didn’t bother paying as he grabbed the food and drinks and made a run for it, regretting not having driven a car here.

 

He was littered with bullets as he ran. The blood flowing like a river from his body, down the dirty street, and into a storm drain. Luckily, it was a back street and no one saw his body as Michael and Ryan carried him back to the penthouse. They went to look after he had been gone for nearly twenty minutes. He woke up, still being carried, and demanded to walk on his own. Michael and Ryan set him down. Movie night was cancelled, the food and drinks smashed and blending with the blood on the street. The nights when he can feel the way the bullets  dug through his back still haunt him. Those are the nights where he can’t even bring himself to pick up a drink of any sort.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for this. I was listening to a playlist at like 1 am and this whole story line came to mind. Hope you guys enjoyed, kudos and comments are appreciated. <3


End file.
